Discúlpame
by CandiC' Grandchester
Summary: Discúlpame, se que tú eres y, has sido mi amigo fiel. Lo sé... Discúlpame, pero no creo que pueda seguir ocultando, lo tienes que saber, que yo la amo también.


Esta historia es completamente de mi autoria, los personajes son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Finales e Inicios

" _ **No te quiero ver agarrada de la mano con nadie más, no quiero que llames a otros por la noche, no quiero que recibas un buenos días con intensiones como las que tengo yo, no quiero que otro se vuelva tu felicidad, no quiero que otro salga contigo, no quiero que otros te abracen por la espalda como a ti te gusta, no quiero que otro te arregle el día, ¿sabes por qué?**_

 _ **Porque yo quiero ser el que haga todas esas cosas, y aunque a veces me sacas y quiero irme lejos, no lo haré, me quedaré porque te amo y eres mi felicidad"**_

 _ **Tuyo por siempre babe.**_

* * *

¿Qué? Mi respiración se cortó y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, el estómago se me revolvió. Volví a leer el mensaje por quinta vez y sentí lo mismo. ¡Rayos! Se suponía que esto no llegaría tan lejos… " _ **te amo y eres mi felicidad".**_

Mi mirada se posó en el atardecer que se colaba por mi ventana, ¿en verdad me amaba? ¿Sería posible que este estúpido juego se volviera en nuestra contra? ¿Estaba yo también enamorada? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el movimiento de mi cortina floreada y la realidad hizo acto de presencia. No, no podía siquiera permitirme saborear sus sentimientos, esto debía terminar.

La llamada entrante a mi celular hizo que me dirigiera a mi tocador, **Eliza** ¿contestar o no contestar? En este punto de mi vida solo quería hacerme bolita y dormir.

-¿Qué pasa Eli?-

- **¿No piensas venir? Todos estamos en el campo y solo faltas tú. Vamos Candy, muévelas y ven al juego.**

-No creo que pase mucho si no voy a un partido, la verdad no tengo ánimos.

 **-¿Estás loca? Thom se va a poner como loco cuando no vea a su capitana estrella y nos castigará a todas en la siguiente práctica, además debemos de animar al equipo, quiero recordarte, si es que ya se te olvidó, que los chicos se enfrentan a los Black Shark.**

-De verdad no…-

 **-¡No! ¿qué es lo que está pasando contigo? Estás muy rara últimamente y me preocupa, hemos sido amigas durante…-**

-Eeeeeestá bieeeeeeeeeen, iré, realmente no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre terminas convenciéndome. Estaré ahí en treinta-

 **-Negativo, quiero que tu trasero grasoso esté aquí en quince y hazle como quieras-**

-Si, yo también te quiero Eli, ¿escuchas eso? es sarcasmo por si no lo conoces-

 **-Muy graciosa, apúrate… te quiero amiga-**

Cómo podría animar al equipo si no era capaz de animarme a mí misma. Mi celular volvió a sonar y sonreí al ver un mensaje de Eliza

" **T quedan 14 min. Muévelas"**

Eliza siempre había sido de un humor negro pero dulce, siempre haciéndome reír. Nos hicimos amigas desde aquella vez en el preescolar cuando un niño me tiró mi almuerzo y ella le pegó y me dio la mitad de su sándwich; a partir de ahí fuimos inseparables.

Decidí apurarme y llegar rápido, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que aún tenía la nota en mis manos… éstas comenzaron a picarme y de repente me sentí nerviosa, ¿sabes por qué? Porque lo vería en el juego y él me vería, pero sabía que por más que nos miráramos no pasaría de eso, no mientras nuestros amigos estuvieran cerca de nosotros. Guardé la nota en mi escondite y me apuré.

Estando lista bajé las escaleras de mi casa y me dirigí hacia el teléfono de la sala, aunque mis padres sabían que los viernes tenía que asistir a los partidos de la escuela, ellos aún me obligaban a hablarles para decirles que estaba por salir o que ya había llegado, estaban en contra de los mensajes de texto.

 **Prefiero escuchar tu voz hija, eso me tranquiliza más** es lo que me decía mamá siempre que intentaba hablarle sobre mandarle un mensaje de texto… dijera lo que dijera, esa era siempre su respuesta. Terminé la llamada y me tomé las llaves de la casa y mi bolsa, programé la alarma para asegurar la casa y que las luces se prendieran cuando comenzara a anochecer.

Me estaba echando un último vistazo en el espejo del pasillo cuando escuché que tocaban el timbre; en ocasiones Eliza puede ser insoportable, odiaba que la hicieran esperar y estaba segura de que era ella asegurándose de que en realidad estuviera lista para ir al partido. Cuando abrí la puerta todos mis pensamientos se congelaron… ahí estaba él mirándome intensamente.

- **Hola-**

 **-** Hola… ¿qué haces aquí?

- **Yo… yo no sabía si irías al partido y… quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.**

-¿Qué?

- **Es que tú nunca has faltado a ningún juego y pensé que te sentías mal y por eso no irías-**

-¡Oh! No, yo no… quiero decir, estoy bien, de echo estaba por salir cuando tocaste, Eliza habló conmigo hace rato y ya sabes lo insoportable que se pone para conseguir algo, así que decidí ir.

 **-¿Entonces no ibas a ir? ¿Por qué?**

 **-** Porque… ¡Oye! No tengo porque darte explicaciones Terry-

 **-¿Estás segura? No decías lo mismo ayer cuando nos besábamos-**

-Eres un estúpido y ¡quítate de mi camino que se me hace tarde!- traté de empujarlo pero fue inevitable, él era mucho más fuerte que yo, así que lo único que conseguí fue que en unos segundos estampara mi espalda en la pared y que su cuerpo se presionara con el mío, sentí sus manos acariciando mis brazos. Esto no terminaría bien.

 **-Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras mi amor, pero sabes que este estúpido te ama-**

-A ti no puedo creerte nada y lo sabes, has sido un mentiroso todo este tiempo-

- **Pues tú no te quedas atrás querida, de los dos la más mentirosa eres tú-**

 **-** ¡QUITATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-

- **Sabes que no me gusta que digas groserías mi amor, pero no importa, tengo un buen remedio para lavarte tu sucia boquita-**

Y entonces me besó, no tardé en corresponderle porque la verdad estaba esperando a que me besara desde que lo vi en mi puerta, se veía más guapo que de costumbre con su uniforme del equipo de soccer. Me levantó un poco y supe lo que quería, así que lo hice, envolví su cintura con mis piernas y toqué su suave cabello.

Comenzó a frotarse contra mí y ambos gemimos al sentir nuestras partes íntimas tocarse, sus labios abandonaron los míos para hacer un recorrido por mi cuello. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor, me aferré más a él cuando empezó a caminar hacia mi sala, con mucho cuidado me depositó en nuestro sillón favorito y me miró. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando mi celular sonó.

-Debe ser Eliza-

 **-No contestes… por favor-** decía mientras se inclinaba para besarme, acepté su beso pero me levanté para ir por mi bolso que estaba en el suelo de la puerta.

-" _Espero que tengas una buena excusa para no haber llegado, llevas veinte minutos de retraso"-_ ¿veinte minutos? El tiempo se iba demasiado rápido con él.

-Lo siento Eli, tuve que tomar una ducha-

- _Pues date prisa, hay demasiados chicos calientes por aquí… y hablando de eso no veo a tu novio por ningún lado-_

 _ **-**_ No te preocupes por él… mmmm, de seguro debe estar con Stear, bueno, te veo en diez minutos, chao-

- _Pero_ _ **…-**_ le colgué a mi amiga sin pensarlo dos veces, lo que menos necesitaba era sentirme más nerviosa y presionada. Tenía… teníamos que salir de aquí.

-¿ **De seguro debe estar con Stear? ¿Enserio dijiste eso?**

 **-** No preguntes y mejor vámonos que el partido va a comenzar pronto y tú no estás calentando… ¿qué? ¡NO! No me mires así, sabes de lo que hablo-

- **¡Oh sí que sé de lo que hablas! Y créeme que prefiero calentar aquí contigo que en el campo-** se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho e inhalé su aroma… fresco y fuerte; así como él, ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí siempre, solo con él me sentía segura. Sentí que depositaba un suave beso en mi frente y me separaba.

 **-Necesitamos hablar amor-**

 **-¡** No! No y no, no empieces por favor… además, no hay nada de qué hablar y lo sabes- me fui de su lado y me paré frente a mi puerta, tomé el pomo y lo escuché hablar

 **-Eres increíble, de verdad que eres increíble… no te entiendo y no sé qué quieres de mí-**

 **-** No quiero nada, ya sabes eso, te lo dejé muy claro-

 **-¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada?-** sentí como sus brazos se deslizaban por mi cintura y me rodeaban, inconscientemente recargué mi espalda en su pecho y suspiré, sabía que estaba por cometer un error y por más que intenté que mi boca permaneciera callada, ésta hizo caso omiso.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz de una vez por todas Terry- sus fuertes brazos me abandonaron y lamenté en el instante mi decisión, pero no había marcha atrás, me giré lentamente para mirarlo por última vez. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, su mirada me dejó helada; era distinta, fría y vacía. ¿Dios mío, qué hice?

 **-¿Dejarte en paz? Muy bien Candy, si esa es tu decisión yo no soy quien para hacerte cambiar de opinión, respetaré tus deseos y no me meteré en tu vida… ya no. Espero que seas feliz-** pasó de mí y abrió la puerta, lo vi caminando hacia su coche y no me contuve.

-¡Terry, espera!- dije cuando vi que el amor se me estaba yendo de las manos. Se detuvo un momento pero no se giró para verme, vi como su espalda se tensaba y apretaba las manos.

 **¿Qué?-**

 **-** Si me das unos días puedo…- ni siquiera terminé de hablar cuando se volteó y vino hacía mí, desprendía furia pura y letal que tuve que retroceder unos pasos.

 **-¡NO! YA NO SEGUIRÉ SIENDO TU PENDEJO PARA ESTARTE ESPERANDO MÁS TIEMPO, ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO…MIS SENTIMIENTOS NO SON UN JUEGO, TÚ YA DECIDISTE Y NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS, AHORA SOY YO ÉL QUE TE PIDE QUE TE ALEJES-** y así sin más… él se fue.

* * *

Llegué al partido cuando ya había comenzado, mi entrenador Thom me fulminó con la mirada pero a mí no me importó, seguí buscando con la mirada al hombre de mi vida pero no lo encontré. Me dirigí a nuestra estación de porristas y Eliza prácticamente me llevó al suelo cuando me vio.

- _Debimos de haber apostado a que llegarías tarde, así yo hubiera ganado unas donas-_

 _-_ _ **¿**_ **Habrá algún día en que dejes de pensar en comida?**

- _No lo sé y la verdad no me importa, mientras siga manteniendo mi figura todo está bien… ¿A quién buscas?_

 _-_ **A nadie-**

 **-** _Doll, te conozco de toda la vida, Anthony todavía no sale-_

 **-Pero si él es el capitán, se supone que debe de salir con el equipo-**

 **-** _Pues, tú eres nuestra capitana y no saliste con el equipo, así que…_

 _-_ **Ya, ya, ya entendí mujer-**

-Yo solo decía ¡eh!, _ahora sí que cabreaste a Thom, todas las chicas están molestas-_

 _-_ **Ya lo sé y no te preocupes, asumiré mi falta y le pediré a Thom que solo me amoneste a mí y no a ustedes-**

 _-¡Qué bien! Porque sabes que odio correr… ¡Oh no!-_

 _-_ **¿Qué?**

 **-** _Le dieron tarjeta amarilla a Stear, no sé porque el entrenador lo puso de defensa cuando ese no es su fuerte, el pobre no sabe nada de eso._

 _-_ _ **¿**_ **No se supone que Terry es la defensa? No lo veo por ningún lado-**

 **-** Está en la _banca, parece que hoy todo le está saliendo mal._

 _-_ **¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Le pasó algo?-**

- _El pobre se lastimó el tobillo cuando iba saliendo de casa de Susana_

 _-_ _ **¿Susana?¿Por qué estaba con ella?-**_

 **-** _Porque iba a pasar por ella, es lo que hacen los novios, no sé por qué te sorprende Candy, en fin, su mamá al parecer se enfermó y no tenía quien la cuidara, así que se quedó-_

- **¡Ah ya!-**

 **-** _¿Qué ocurre?-_

 _-_ **Nada, mejor vamos con las demás-**

 **-** _Lo siento pero no chica, tú me dirás qué es lo que te ocurre, ¡hace dos días estabas emocionada por este juego! ¿qué pasó para que estés tirando mierda ahora?-_

 _-_ **Ando en mis días y no he visto a Anthony ¿eso satisface tu curiosidad?**

 **-** _Realmente no-_

Nuestra conversación terminó y nos fuimos con el resto del equipo de porristas, Thom no estaba muy contento de verme pero no me hizo mucho caso, estaba más pendiente de los chicos, que al parecer no estaban dando el máximo. Mi entrenador, como parte del "castigo" no me dejó animar, Eliza tomó mi lugar y yo solo las observaba, la verdad era que no tenía mucho ánimo para saltar y sonreír como una tonta.

* * *

El gol que hizo Archie con ayuda de Carlo mejoró el estado de ánimo de toda la escuela, claro que a Thom esto no le interesó; apenas era el primero y el equipo contrario llevaba cuatro. Al final del primer tiempo ya estábamos empatados, había posibilidades de ganar y esto puso al entrenador de mejor humor, así que creí que no le importaría que me fuera, de todos modos ya estaba castigada, además, no creo que el castigo pudiera ser peor solo por irme ¿o sí?

Estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela cuando vi que Anthony apenas venía ¿por qué no está en el campo? Ni siquiera me había acordado de él durante el juego.

- **¡Hola amor! ¿A dónde vas? –** me abrazó por un momento y me besó la frente

 **-** Me voy Tony, no me siento muy bien- dije alejándome un poco de él

- **¿Pero entonces quien me echará porras en el partido?-**

 **-** Bueno, no creo que necesites porras si no estás jugando, por cierto ¿De dónde vienes?-

- **Emm, fui al coche por mis espinilleras-** me sostuvo sus artículos deportivos e intentó abrazarme otra vez, así que dejé que lo hiciera.

 **-** De acuerdo, nos vemos después- besé su mejilla y me zafé de su agarre

- **¿Candy, amor, qué ocurre?-**

 **-** Nada, solo quiero irme a casa- ¡Dios, estaba a punto de llorar y no sabía por qué!

- **Te llevaré-**

 **-** No, yo traje mi carro, estaré bien- Anthony me miró unos segundos y me sentí expuesta, por un instante creí ver dolor y arrepentimiento en su mirada. pero quizás lo imaginé. Dejó caer sus espinilleras, tomó mis manos y me acercó a él, solo nos encontrábamos nosotros en el estacionamiento, me sentí como al principio de la relación, pero solo por un momento.

- **Sabes que te amo Candy, eres el amor de mi vida y sin ti nada tiene sentido ¿Comprendes eso verdad?-**

 **-** Claro que sí, pero no entiendo por qué me lo dices ahora y de esta manera-

- **Siempre te digo que te amo, bueno, creo que últimamente no hemos sido los mismos y lo lamento amor, quiero que volvamos a estar como antes, no sé qué nos ha pasado pero debemos intentar y no dejarlo, sé que tú también lo sientes mi amor. Simplemente no quiero estar lejos de ti.**

-Yo… también lo siento, y tienes razón Tony, debemos recuperar lo que teníamos-

Nos abrazamos, escondí mi cara en su pecho y cerré los ojos, su perfume me trajo bellos recuerdos y sonreí. Trataría de hacer que esto funcionara. Levanté mi cara y lo besé, lo besé esperando sentir lo de antes. Nos separamos porque escuchamos el final del primer tiempo.

- **Lamentaré que no estés ahí animándome, ganaré este partido por ti-** decía levantando sus espinilleras

 **-** Ganes o pierdas yo siempre estaré para ti-

- **Te amo preciosa, iré a reclamar mi premio cuando esto termine-**

 **-** Yo también te amo, puedes reclamar tu premio cuando quieras-

Le sonreí y nos besamos por última vez antes de que regresara al campo. Lo vi caminar por el estacionamiento pero un movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo captó mi atención.

Ahí estaba Terry mirándome y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos nuevamente. Mi teléfono sonó y abrí mi bolsa. Era un mensaje de él.

 **"Creo que ya quedó claro a quien has escogido"**

Levanté mi mirada pero ya no estaba. Y ahora sí, me encontraba totalmente sola.

* * *

Volví.

Quiero decirles que decidí eliminar las demás historias.

Tengo un propósito ¿Cuál es? Reescribir la historia de " **Qué bonito amor" y "Tú me cabiaste la vida"** Sinceramente no me estaba gustando el rumbo y había cuestiones que ni yo misma entendía, así que decidí hacerlas otra vez, ¿cambiaré muchas cosas? no lo creo, la trama seguirá siendo la misma. Pero mientras reescribo mi historia les dejaré entiendan y comprendan.

Queda en ustedes si dejo esta nueva historia así o si deciden que tenga continuación.

Muchas gracias y muy buen día/tarde/noche en donde quiera que me leas.


End file.
